disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiana
Gift Tiana was the first of many gifted children. Her soul could connect with another and absorb the mental and physical gifts of a bearer with 'The Sixth Sense', leaving her with the ability to use their gifts or their curses. However she can currently only contains 3 souls at once. Otherwise her own soul will rip itself apart and she will become trapped forever frozen within her own body. Tiana grew tired of seeing others with gifts hurt and abused and decided that she would volunteer to become the main experiment. Powers & Government Tasks Soul Imbibe: Absorbs the souls of others. She can only hold three souls/senses at once. Allows her to use the sixth sense of another. Current souls inside her: Annie Hughes (nullification), Quasimodo (break anything), John Smith (communication with nature) Tiana doesn't get sick when she uses Annie's powers because her soul is abnormally large and can effectively handle the strain. When a new prisoner arrives she is the first to meet them. She absorbs their powers and then is used for experimentation. Since the prisoners are no longer needed after experimentation she has been able to find ways to help them escape and hide far away where The Government can never find them. However she has not been able to escape punishment for such occurances. Character Encounters Cinderella Tiana finished her usual day of experimentation and tiredly pulled herself to her feet. She headed out into the main hall to greet the new prisoners. A woman in plain clothes was roughly dragged in by the guards. Dr. Facilier proudly told her story out loud for everyone to hear. She was called Cinderella and was married until her husband betrayed her and turned her in to The Government. The story irked Tiana as such faithlessness always did. Facilier offered her a chance to join but Cinderella turned to look at her with a hopeless expression as Tiana raised her hand to absorb her powers. Tiana's body flickered for a moment merging in a flash into an identical reflection of the woman before slowly merging back into her own form. Cinderella sent a sharp glare her way and Tiana looked down ashamed. But Tiana she felt a connection of friendship between them. Not soon after they began preparing to transport Cinderella in the night. Tiana made up her mind and quickly dispatched of the guards reaching her hand out to help Cinderella. Cinderella was wary at first, her trust of anyone having gone almost completely, but Tiana takes her away and helps her escape. They say their goodbyes and Cindy is hesitant to leave her at first. Tiana just smiles at her and urges her to go on. Cindy realizes how much Tiana is sacrificing by helping her and others like this and, not wanting it to be in vain, leaves. She is happy that Tiana helped her escape and was her friend even if it was just for a short moment. Before Tiana took her away to escape, she left a note for her that had Megara's letter in it. She had hoped that it would convince Tiana to escape from The Government and join their cause. After Cinderella left, Tiana was tortured as they discovered it was her that helped Cinderella escape. Tiana regrets nothing and refuses to divulge where Cinderella is. After all she truly doesn't know. She goes to her room and suddenly discovers a letter hidden away. She pulls it out and reads it. It was from that rather snide prisoner Megara urging others to fight The Government. Typical of that one to persuade others to fight to the death. Then it came to Tiana...Cinderella had given her this. Megara had been gone much too long ago for them to have met and no ink could have possibly gotten into a cell. She had somehow gotten the message in which meant other prisoners probably knew about it too. The paper it was written upon was worn and dirty as if it had been handled too many times. A fury tore through Tiana as she realized by now everyone must have known about this foolishness. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of going against The Government. As quick as she could Tiana destroyed the letter in the hopes that no one else would find it. Word spread quickly of Megara and Tiana feared that The Government would soon retaliate mercilessly. John Smith Time passes and more prisoners arrive. Tiana was made to absorb the powers of one John Smith who possessed the ability to communicate with nature. Despite her absorbing his powers the man was kind and he mentioned a woman named Tzipporah that he had been friends with and how he had been welcomed by their people. He had hoped she would possibly tell him if she knew what had become of the villagers. Tiana began packing her bags to prepare for travel to the village to see if she could find any information, however before she could leave she was instructed by Facilier to come out and absorb the soul of a new specific prisoner. Tzipporah Tiana's eyes widened as she caught sight of a large group of villagers. They were dressed in the same manner John had described and Tiana's heart began to sink. A woman was roughly pulled forward onto the ground and Facilier demanded to know her name. She spoke it out with pride Tzipporah. Tiana felt her heart sink and the familar sting of disloyalty that seemed to cover every inch of her. Facilier promptly did what he did best and offered her a chance to join. When Tzipporah refused Facilier instructed Tiana to absorb her power. Tiana berudgingly ushered herself forward as she raised her hand to take in the woman's soul. It was filled with such a sudden loss and confusion yet at the same time awareness and preparation. An oxymoron that was explained as her mind slowly opened visions long past flashing through her mind. She had already let go holding her head at the usual overcoming feeling. After her usual session with the doctor Tiana released Tzipporah's power into the wind having no need for it anymore. A while later she noticed Tzipporah escaping but saw Dr. Facilier heading her way. She quickly rushed to distract him allowing Tzipporah to freely escape. She later caught up with the woman and urged her not to join Megara but Tzipporah would not listen and insisted in fighting for her "freedom". Tiana thought it foolish to waste a life on hopeless cause but the woman had such strength within her eyes she almost for a moment felt a nick within her chains. Garrett On one mission Tiana meets a man named Garrett. She brings him back to the reducation center and heals him with powers she recently absorbed from another prisoner. Tiana is happy to know that even though Garrett knows of Megara he also thinks it's fruitless to join. However when John tells Garrett about Megara he reconsiders and despite her attempts convince him otherwise he has made his mind up to fight. Robin Hood Later Tiana met a new prisoner an odd one as he wasn't human but a fox. She found out to her surprise that Robin actually was Cinderella's husband and that he had been turned into a fox and had never betrayed her. Tiana was shocked at the news but she believed Robin. She wanted to help him since after all Cinderella was her friend. Government Pals Annie Hughes Tiana has been friends with Annie Hughes ever since she was forced to come and work for The Government. She was delighted to find someone with powers similar to her own and this common trait helped start a strong friendship between the two of them. Tiana tells Annie about the man she has fallen in love with through letters while she is assigned to monitor Dimitri. She truly thinks of Annie as her best friend and is devestated when she gets shot and dies this affects many of future choices and makes her become more ruthless in her pursuit to kill Megara. Aladdin Eventually she came to meet Aladdin who was forced to work for The Government some time ago. He was thrown into the same paradox as she join, force others to join or simply die. He had someone he wanted to live so for he had no choice but to give in. Tiana tried to offer Aladdin help to escape but he told her that Jasmine was being threatened and he had to stay or else they might kill her. She admired Aladdin for his bravery even if he was a liar she wasn't any better herself. Alice She goes with Facilier to meet a new and actually willing recruit. Most recruits were forced to join so Tia was surprised this one wasn't fighting. Facilier waved out his card as he came to meet the recruit who slowly emerged out of the shadows. Tiana's heart leapt as she saw it was just a young girl no more than 12. She curtised kindly, "My name is Alice.", she spoke her voice soft and sweet and Tiana felt as if she once again saw her young self....dragged into that house surrounded by smoke and terrifying words. She planned to try and keep the girl safe as she smiled down at her. Quasimodo Tiana is yelled at by Mansley for allowing so many prisoners to escaped. He knocks her down and promptly Quasimodo runs to help her up. The two quickly became friends. However Faciler had instructed her to absorb his powers or else he would face experimentation so Tiana imbibes Quasimodo's powers. Quasimodo doesn't understand why she is did it but isn't upset with her, however Tiana is ashamed of having to do such a thing and she runs away. Getting Megara's Letter The capture of those possessing the sixth sense quickly increased and arrivals had started to come much faster than before. Each day it seemed she would meet a new prisoner and imbibe their soul. All at once it became too much seeing the suffering of all and she decided to help more prisoners escape. Tiana remembered Megara's letter with everyone she set free and hoped what she was doing wasn't useless. How could this woman be willing to send so many people to slaughter. The Government was too strong. There were things they could do, people they controlled who could wipe out out everyone with the blink of an eye. What purpose could there be to fighting a losing battle? When so many had finally found safety now they were all being drawn out to join in a worthless cause. Tiana made up her mind to stop Megara. Before too many lives were lost. Romantic Interests Moses Not too long after Tiana was sent to monitor the chaotic man Dimitri. Upon arrival she bumped into a man who looked at her but said nothing. It struck Tiana as curious but she didn't think much of it until she arrived at Dimitri's place. She went to Dimitri telling him she was from The Government and needed a place to hideout. Dimitri didn't care if she stayed as long as The Government kept out of his business they wouldn't have any trouble. Plus Tiana was pretty hot. Tiana comes to find out that Ramses was raised by Dimitri from the dead. Tiana turns the corner to see Moses leaning upon a pillar looking rather dejected. She goes to ask him what is the matter but promptly feels a sharp sting of pain within her chest. He looks at her pleading her to go away but considering Tiana is used to torture she simply grits her teeth and moves closer. She reaches out and uses the nullification she had absorbed from Annie. All his memories come upon her and she steps back in shock at learning his horrid past. He tries to run away but she grabs him by the hand urging him to stay. Considering she isn't running away or writhing in pain Moses decides he might as well. He's interested in why she is here after all. Tiana explains to Moses that she works for The Government and has since she was a child. He gives her a look of understanding only one that someone else who has endured true suffering can. He reaches out his hand and touches her clothed arm in a gesture of comfort and Tiana hisses and pullls back. Curious he attempts to roll up her sleeve but she pushes his hand away and pulls her sleeve down muttering, "maybe after I get to know you better...", he brightens a smile at her which she returns and they become friends. They spend most of their time by the pond talking to one another, well Moses gestures and Tiana talks. Eventually he gets tired of waiting and he grabs Tiana by the wrist and pulls up her sleeve. Tiana fights him really not wanting him to see but he keeps a tight grip. His eyes widen as he looks upon the crooked needle scars littering her entire arm. Tiana turns away ashamed at the ugly scarred skin especially not wanting him to see as she has started to come to feel rather...curious around him. He gestures wanting to know how it happened and she tells him about being the main experiment pulling up the other sleeve to display the recent jagged knife cut that was still healing. Moses looked at her a moment before pulling her into an embrace. Tiana felt embarrassment overcome her and twinges of shame but she didn't want him to ever let go. She considered that just maybe she had fallen in love with him. Time passes and Tiana is more in love with Moses than ever. Now she knows that he feels the same way. They are generally happy together but then one day he comes back from a journey and is finally able to speak to her. However as his eyes open they are purple and she learns he has made a deal with Aurora. Tiana is unhappy to hear this news however it doesn't change how she feels for him. After all she hunts down and imprisons those with the sixth sense herself. Ramses/Quasimodo Moses is gone and Tiana is feeling rather uncomfortable. More often than not Ramses is around and her target, Dimitri, has disappeared. Something has changed with Ramses though and he has begun to make her feel as if her love for Moses is fading away. He's somehow always there when she needs someone to talk to. She can't explain it but he is different somehow. She can't seem to control her new feelings. Ramses asks her if Moses ever gave her anything as a gift before leaving. Tiana dismayingly says no. This makes her feel even worse as she is beginning to wonder if Moses is coming back and if he does what he would think if he knew about these feelings she has developed for Ramses. He offers her a ring to keep as a gift. Tiana deliberates taking it feeling as if she does it will be a final step to giving in to him. But the feeling of love becomes so strong and she accepts him taking the ring. Overcome at the moment a rush of desire fills her and she tells Ramses that she loves him and she becomes his girl. What Tiana doesn't know is that Ramses is actually Quasimodo and the love she is feeling has been produced by Hades. Current Situation Tiana is currently under a spell making her in love with Ramses/Quasimodo. She has been temporarily relieved from her mission to monitor Dimitri and left for a while to complete a mission with Annie. Ever since she was shot Tia has been by her side praying for her friend to get well. Tiana is very distraught that Annie has died since she was her best friend and someone she truely trusted. It doesn't help that more prisoners are escaping everyday and going to Megara which isn't something Tiana wants. However she is very happy that Cinderella joined The Government and that she is safe. Videos For Tiana by MicMic18 thumb|300px|left|Introduction Video for Tianathumb|300px|right|Tiana Meets Quasimodo & Mosesthumb|300px|right|Tiana & Moses's Lovely Love Category:Tiana Category:MicMic18 Category:Quasimodo Category:Moses Category:Rameses Category:Garrett Category:Tzipporah Category:Robin Category:John Smith Category:Alice Category:Annie Category:Aladdin Category:Dr. Facilier Category:Government Employees